


I'm Not Hungry Right Now

by TheDinosaurNerd



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Not Canon Compliant, Six isn't evil, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDinosaurNerd/pseuds/TheDinosaurNerd
Summary: Hunger is the driving force in Six's life. It has forced her to do terrible things to survive.She's decided to fight it.





	1. I Don't Want To

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. Enjoy!

        Six slipped between the flimsy doors and closed them behind her. It was suddenly quiet, as if the guests had ceased to exist. She had begun to walk down the hallway when, unsurprisingly, her stomach growled, causing Six to almost collapse. She stumbled down the corridor into the next room as hunger slowly took control of her. A nome stood in the next room, and Six looked up to see Her.

 

        She appeared every time Six got hungry. She was like a dark reflection of her own urges, crawling into Six’s mind and demanding her to eat. Every time, She demanded something bigger.

 

        Here, She appeared again on a high shelf, standing among empty bottles. The nome in the room picked up a sausage and offered it to Six.

 

I want to eat that, thought Six.

 

 _You have to eat him,_ She demanded.

 

Six winced. I don’t want to, she thought. He’s nice.

 

_You have to. You’re hungry, aren’t you?_

Six stared up at the shadow, clenched her fists, and for the first time in a long time, she spoke.

 

“No.”

 

The shadow stared back down at Six with resent, then disappeared. Six felt her mind clear, but hunger was making her even weaker. Before Six could step towards the nome, she collapsed and fainted.

 

 

        When Six awoke, she saw a pile of food laid out on the floor, no doubt brought by the nomes. She crawled over and, for once, enjoyed a proper meal.


	2. What Must Be Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter.

 

        The mirror shattered and the lights went out. Once more, she felt herself grow hungry. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Six saw The Lady sprawled out on the floor in front of her. Her stomach growled.

 

I have to do it, Six thought.

 

She deserves it, she thought.

 

I will do what needs to be done.

 

So Six stepped towards The Lady, weak and vulnerable, and prepared to eat.


	3. The Maw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are welcome.

 

        The elevator doors creaked open, and Six’s ears filled with the disgusting sounds of the guests. She knew what she had to do.

 

        Six began to walk. The lights hanging from the ceiling exploded. As Six stepped into the main hall, she was noticed.

Six heard a horrific groan, followed by a loud thud.

 

She continued to walk.

 

She heard more ungodly groans and screams.

 

She heard plates being smashed

 

and chairs falling over

 

and glasses and bottles shattering

 

and food hitting the floor

 

and more screams

 

and tears rolled down her face

 

and then it was silent.

 

Six walked on, a hall of corpses in her wake. The massive doors before her groaned and began to open, a bright ray of sunlight beaming down on her. Six walked up the staircase into the light.

 

* * *

 

Six stood outside The Maw, and pulled down the hood of her jacket. She felt the sun on her face. She felt the wind in her hair.

 

And for the first time in a long time, Six was happy.


End file.
